godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 7: Return of Ω
I stumbled into the court, having being judged at the moment. As many eyes laid on me, I know few figures who had hatred in their eyes. They're the ones who fought against me after murdering one of their officials. They declared that I am sentenced to death, supported that was because I barged into their base without any IDs and murdering one of their patrol unit. Not giving me any chance to speak, Accel waited for the right moment before telling them that I need to be given a second chance to prove myself. They're coming... Vespyric told me when their guards were told to put me under the guillotine, but averted their attention when something heavy rumbled the building. It wasn't long until alarms were sounded off as an Aragami horde were announced to be on their way to devastate the base. Everyone around me evacuated while I sat there, waiting for fate to decide my future. Accel: Don't make me wait for you... He was behind me, breaking off anything holding me down. I extend my wings to see if they're still usable until Accel told me that I need to defend this area from the imminent Aragami attack. Me: I already made my end of the deal here... Accel: Then what's the point when you're still a Gods Eater??? You're just gonna abandon everyone here and continue to search for your so-called "cure"??? He did make sense there, but there's no way if I could get "Sigma" to join me. Knowing that I had two options, I couldn't decide the beneficial factor that would decide my fate... (Defend the Russia Branch path taken) I asked if Vespyric could stop transmissions with Rachel so I could assist in the defence. Indeed a wise choice Arthur, but there will be difficulties that lies ahead. I manifested my drill which usually acts as a Charge spear and ran off outside. To my surprise, the Aragami horde is not only attacking the base but scavaging for materials for future use. I stabbed them one by one as they fall while Accel supports me after taking a bite out of them with his God Arc. He passed three Aragami Bullets at me, boosting my already high offensive and defensive capabilities higher than the limits could handle. It wasn't long until one of their officials barked one or two towards the residental area which is attacked by one single Aragami. Me: I'll got it covered!!! Accel: Let me join!!! We dashed towards our destination, slaying any Aragami that stands in our way. Arriving there, Baluar is fending off the attacks while Laura is backing him up with bullets. I shifted my arm into a short sword, summoning six blades again and swung them against the Aragami. It wasn't long until we slay the Aragami and evacuated the residental area into a safe zone. There's a child hiding somewhere here. Me: That's insane!!! Where's that child?? Go south-east between two houses and you'll find him Following Vespyric's words, I reached my destination with my blade wings as soon as possible while they defend the entrance through the safe zone. I questioned why is Stella and Louise silent but they wouldn't talk after a while, not forgiving my actions. Louise: You're helping these petty humans when you're supposed to be doing your objective... Me: I do what I think is right. Stella: Both of you are half right... But what about your cure??? Do you not care what happens when you mutate into the Devouring Apocalypse??? Me: I'll travel as far as my wings can carry me... Away from civilization. Vespyric signalled me to descend downwards and pick up the child and bring him back to the safe zone. I followed what it said and descend, locating the child while doing so. But when I found the child, he seemed frightened at my appearance, sinking deep into a corner before crying. I tried to comfort him twice before he could stop and respond to my actions. Me: Alright, we're taking off!! I flew into the sky as I held the child tightly in my arms. He had a frightened face when we soared the sky, but it soon changed into happiness after a while. I envy him since he's enjoying it better than I do. The residental area's civilians are still being evacuated as Laura's seen directing them while Accel and Baluar are taking care of any assault they come across. Baluar: Where's Arthur??? He's supposed to be helping us. Accel: Speak of the Gods, he's back. I landed down while passing the child to Laura before joining Baluar and Accel's defence. Helix Tree's root later... Daren, Charles and Lyrr already set up a camping spot at the Helix Tree's ground level. They were surprised when nothing came to ambush them at the entrance and called in reinforcements to set up the camp. Daren: Set that crate beside the truck and don't block the entrance. Lyrr: I thought I was in charge of setting things up... Daren: But you're actually guarding this area with your sniping, who can defend us while we set up?? Charles: You??? Lyrr: Charles-kun is right you know, you should be defending while- Lyrr became silent before he could finish his sentence. His focus and priority is now on his sight as he saw a Yaksha Raja with Buster Blade-like arms attached. Lyrr: This is gonna get bloody... Daren: MAN YOUR STATIONS!!!! Everyone who joined the operation scrambled to get their God Arcs and prepare against the assault of any Aragami that came. Charles: How many Lyrr?? Lyrr: Just one... No... There's more... Lyrr's voice changed as Charles asked him how many were they. The answer is endless as something from the sky, which Daren noticed, screeched at them. Being unprepared, everyone was on the ground trying to cover their ears as Lyrr took the first shot on the flying Aragami. Category:Blog posts